So easy yet so hard
by the anonymous gamer
Summary: A story about the hardest thing in the world to do Isaac/Mia
1. The hardest thing to do

Chapter1: The hardest thing to do  
  
Their adventure finally coming to an end Isaac and his companions were camped near a wooded area that they would have to pass through the next morning. There wasn't a cloud in sight and everyone went to sleep happy in the knowledge that the world was once again safe from the power of psynergy in its most destructive form which could have torn the world apart.  
  
They were returning to vale where this adventure had begun so long ago when Isaac and Garret ,the two seemingly insignificant young boys who were to save the world one day, set off on a quest to save their kidnapped friends and to save the world. Together, Isaac and his friends had faced every evil that the world had revealed to them and each time, even when faced by impeccable odds, they left victorious.  
  
The world was safe and their adventure was coming to a close, soon they would be split apart once more as each returned to their homes.  
  
The world was safe and they would be going home soon which helped Isaacs companions sleep contently that night. Isaac had first watch that night but even when his duties of guarding had been relieved by Garret Isaac couldn't sleep because something was bothering him, and so Isaac lay awake in the quiet of the night. But unknown to him another member of the group of adepts lay awake too.  
  
"I should be happy that I no longer have the burden of saving the world upon me" Isaac thought to himself "but I'm not happy at all"  
  
He was troubled because they would be split apart, but if it had just been parting with friends he would have been able to put up with it. But they weren't just friends they had saved the world together and he was in love with one of them. He could not bear being away from her it would be too much to put up with. He couldn't just carry on through life as if he had never met her; as if he had never fallen in love. Isaac cared deeply for Mia but was always too afraid to tell her that he loved her.  
  
"Why can't I tell her" Isaac thought before his mind answered his own question "because" be paused for a moment "because, she will break my heart if she doesn't feel the same way"  
  
Isaac had travelled around the world fighting evil in every form it took be it a mere thief or a towering monster and had never been afraid of anything he and his fiends had encountered. He was the leader of the band of warrior adepts that had saved the world. No one thought that he was afraid of anything or that there would be something that would be harder for Isaac than anything he had done previously. After all he had saved the world how could anything be harder than that?  
  
Isaac had dispatched of the toughest enemies, he had overcome any fear about facing them, and he had saved the world.... but for him this was much harder.... who knew that saying just three words could be the hardest thing in the world to do, or that so much fear could be created by the mere thought of a negative response to these three words  
  
Who knew it could be so hard to say "I love you"?  
  
Isaac whispered these words quietly to himself and thought nothing of it, it seemed so easy to say those words but as he knew too well such an easy thing could become the hardest thing in the world to do. Whenever Isaac had come close to telling Mia, he had been too afraid to say those words, those words that when not said to anyone were so meaningless, but became extremely meaningful words when said to the one you love.  
  
"How can something so easy be so hard to do?" Isaac thought"because" he told himself again "because if Mia doesn't love me too I will be heartbroken"  
  
Before he had fallen so deeply in love with Mia Isaac would never have believed that something as easy as saying "I love you" would be the hardest thing that he would do in his life. After all he was trying to save the world then and that had to be harder, didn't it? He would never have believed it because it sounds so easy to do you just have to say three words and it was done. It wasn't until he had first tried to tell Mia how he felt about her, that he realised how hard these words could be to say.  
  
He had tried to tell her countless times since but he could never bring himself to say it. He was too afraid that she would break his heart, but he knew that if he didn't tell her soon they would be split apart, and she would never know how much he loved her. If he could not tell her how he felt about her he would regret it all his life.  
  
Unknown to Isaac just a few meters away Mia too was thinking along these lines, how she would regret never telling him she loved him, and how she was afraid he might not feel the same way.  
  
Their love for each other was obvious to the other members of the band of adepts but both Mia and Isaac were oblivious of the fact that the other did feel the same way as they did.  
  
If ignorance is bliss then they should have been in heaven. Each was deeply in love with the other, yet neither of them realised that the other felt the same way  
  
Love can be a strange thing, you search desperately for a sign that the one you love feels the same way, but even though it's obvious to everyone else, you seem to miss every sign that you do feel the same way about each other.  
  
Yes. Love is a strange thing indeed, it can make something as easy as saying a just three short words extremely hard to do. That is how something so easy can become the hardest thing to do. Because of love.  
  
Out in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars, moon and a beautiful cloudless sky, Isaac and Mia both spent a sleepless night thinking about these things, both eventually coming to the decision, that by the time the set that night they would have confessed their feelings for each other. Each mind working independently of the other, and somehow managing to come to the same conclusion as the other, the conclusion that if they did not confess their feelings that day, they may never have another chance.  
  
They continued to think like this until dawn broke and they watched the sun rise into the beautiful cloudless sky.  
  
Another day and perhaps the last chance for Isaac and Mia to tell each other their feelings of love for each other.  
  
But it was another day ..  
  
Authors note: I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I will update this story as soon as I can please review even if u have things u don't like about it because constructive criticism will help me improve the story when I come to write the next chapter. 


	2. Another dayAnother problem

Chapter 2: Another day - Another problem  
  
Isaac and Mia lay awake thinking about how much they loved each other, staring up into the beautiful clear sky, until that is they were disturbed by Garret getting up. Garret couldn't help being clumsy and generally annoying at times its who he was and this was one of those occasions that Garret accidentally proved to the others how clumsy he was, he was still half asleep as he got up and went to get a drink and as he went over to get a drink he stepped too close to the camp fire they had lit the previous night setting his leg on fire.  
  
Garret screamed in pain as his leg was burned, waking the others and Mia quickly used douse to put out the flames that were engulfing Garrets right leg. The group were glad they had two mercury adepts with them, especially since Garret had a habit of accidentally setting things on fire which would have been a major problem for the group if Mia and Picard weren't there to put out these fires before they got out of hand.  
  
Garret had always been a bit clumsy and slow witted but to his friends it didn't make a difference. He did set things on fire sometimes but he was a nice person and a strong fighter and these characteristics overshadowed his clumsiness. You are who you are and you cant change that, Garret being the sort of person he was did cause accidents on a regular basis, but the others were used to handling the trouble the accidents got them into so it wasn't really much of a problem for them.  
  
Soon the recently awoken adepts were ready to continue through the forest on their way back to Vale where the adventure had begun. They were hoping to make it to Vale before dusk, and undisrupted the group may have made it to Vale by then.  
  
But what at first looked like a fairly harmless forest contained something more than the just roaming monsters which they had come to expect, something that would make passing through the forest much more dangerous.  
  
The adepts were walking through narrow winding pathways that ran throughout this dense forest. They had been forced into using the pathways because the forest was too dense to travel through directly and the pathways were the only other option available to them. Garret had offered to burn a way through the forest, but the others all thought it was too dangerous because it would be too easy for the fire to become uncontrollable and Mia and Picard didn't want to use up their psynergy trying to stop a forest fire, unless they had to.  
  
Because the forest was so dense it had surprised them more than it normally would have done that there was a gigantic crescent shaped clearing so deep in the forest. Felix who was leading the group through the forest recognised it immediately as Luna, but Felix thought "why would the symbol of Luna be here?" It made no sense; this forest was so dense that they couldn't get through if they didn't stick to the paths, and yet someone had created this clearing in the shape of Luna, there had to be a reason for it being here.  
  
Then Felix's thought process was abruptly interrupted as Ivan who hadn't realised Felix had stopped bumped into the back of Felix.  
  
Normally Ivan would never have made such a mistake but he had other things on his mind that preoccupied him.  
  
Ivan had been on guard duty last night and saw that Isaac hadn't slept so he read Isaacs mind in an attempt to find out what had kept him awake all night. But Isaac had put up a mind block to stop him knowing what he was thinking, which meant that there was something Isaac didn't want him or Sheba to find out. The fact that Isaac was keeping something from him surprised him because they had saved the world together and he had always let him know what he was thinking and gave Ivan the impression that the thing kept secret was personal, but Ivan still wished Isaac trusted him with it.  
  
These thoughts about what could be bothering Isaac had been what distracted Ivan and he and Felix were knocked to the ground as he bumped into him. But what surprised Felix most was that when he turned around to tell Ivan to pay attention to where he was going he saw that one of the adepts wasn't there.  
  
It was Jenna that had disappeared and there was no sign of her anywhere.  
  
The adepts split up to try and find Jenna but after a four hour long search they had not found her or even a clue to her whereabouts and they regrouped in the clearing but now another was missing  
  
"Wait" Isaac shouted to the others as they prepared for another search of the pathways they had not yet checked "Where's Mia?"  
  
Authors note: I would like to thank Lord Cynic for his review of the first chapter of this story. Please review even if you don't like it because if you tell me what you do and don't like about the story I will be able to improve it and make it more enjoyable to read. I will update as soon as I can. 


End file.
